


Ordinary Girl

by demonladys



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bandori Rarepair Week, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonladys/pseuds/demonladys
Summary: Having an ex-actress as a girlfriend can get kind of awkward when you’re looking for something to watch on Netflix, Misaki learns.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768666
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Ordinary Girl

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 prompt - domestic (i swear i got it right this time)  
> it's not much but misachisa food~

The apartment living room is modest, containing oak end-tables on each side of the vanilla cream couch, a TV inside a rather compact wooden armoire, and a bookshelf near the window. There’s also a couple TV trays over in the corner by the stack of shoes that are too nice for use outside of formal parties, remaining unworn with each passing month. You’d never guess that a former celebrity lives here. Maybe a former DJ? But why a celebrity would live with a DJ is beyond Misaki’s wildest understanding.

“Misaki, medicine time.”

One hand clutching onto Misaki’s side, Chisato is always gentle when she places those three tiny pills beneath her tongue. The tips of her fingers graze up against Misaki’s inner teeth, but Misaki knows how to hold still long enough to not accidentally bite down. It took some training and self-restraint to stop herself from accidentally crushing her lover’s fingers between her teeth, but they’d finally got the rhythm down for avoiding injuries after a while.

It tastes like sand inside her mouth. There’s so much discomfort holding it below her tongue, and it takes an agonizingly long couple seconds before she can feel them dissolve into a powder with rigid, rocky texture.Tablets melt into sprinkles of estrogen and she pulls her tongue back inside her mouth, pushing down to scoop up the result. It seriously fucking feels like she’s swallowing sand though. Even taking these for a good couple years, she has yet to warm up to the sensation or flavor.

She looks to Chisato’s face for some kind of solace. She’s not smiling or anything fake like that, thank god. She’s got the most ordinary face you could imagine for someone who had spent years as an infamous child actress before suddenly vanishing from the industry without a trace. Which is fine by Misaki. She never wanted a hot actress girlfriend -- a hot ordinary girlfriend is more than enough. Sharing a simple, one-bedroom apartment somewhere on the city’s outer edge with her is more than she could’ve ever asked for.

“S-sorry about this… I can do it myself, y’know...”

“Hush. Here,” Chisato says, shoving a glass of water into Misaki’s hand. She lifts it to her lips and drinks up, washing away what remains of the pills’ awful texture. Then Chisato places three more white tablets atop her tongue and Misaki quickly takes another big gulp accompanied by water. She’d rather not keep spiro in her mouth for long enough to taste it. Tasting it is the absolute worst.

Once Misaki sets the glass aside, Chisato leans in for round three. But this time instead of pills, it’s her lips against Misaki’s. A kiss. Just for a second, but the touch is so gentle, so empathetic. It’s nice while it lasts.

“Misaki, how long have we been together again?” Chisato’s face remains close, intentionality in her eyes. It’s a rhetorical question but there’s no getting out of answering. Misaki’s heart skips a beat.

“Five years?”

“Going on six. Please, you don’t need to look at me with such fear in your eyes. I wouldn’t be sharing a home with you if I resented you.”

She’s right, but it takes more than just words and concrete evidence to convince herself sometimes. When the world tells you it’s wrong, even the sweetest words can’t heal you alone. Whatever. Just try not to think about it. 

Misaki slumps back onto the vanilla loveseat and lets the stress inside her body decompress. From the end-table past the arm, she plucks a remote out and points it at the TV. It’s at least new enough to play high-definition, but was definitely one of those on-sale models the couple picked up for cheap with no warranty. Meanwhile, Chisato leans toward her and snuggles up to her. In their five -- going on six -- years together, Misaki still hasn’t figured out how to read this woman. One minute she’ll give her a light scolding, the next moment she’ll be closing the space between them and she can feel both of their hearts beating at once. It’s so many levels of terrible and wonderful at once. Though at this point, that unique combination feels like home to Misaki above all else.

She clicks a few buttons on the remote and pulls Netflix up on the TV. She keeps clicking, browsing mindlessly waiting for Chisato to tell her to stop. She clicks, and clicks, until the first row loops back around and she repeats the process again and again until-

“Stop.”

Her cursor lands on an independent film with the title  _ Slow Motion Replay, _ from 2020. “I’m in this one.” Sure enough, Chisato Shirasagi is listed as part of the supporting cast. Must’ve been not long before her sudden disappearance from the acting world that Misaki was partially responsible for. Or so she assumes.

“Okay, we won’t watch it then.”

Chisato shoves her elbow back into the side of Misaki’s stomach and gives her an annoyed glance. “You know, I get tired of your jokes sometimes.”

“It… wasn't a joke,” Misaki says, trying to push Chisato’s body away just delicately enough not to hurt either of them.

That annoyed glance turns into a nearly offended stare. “I’m aware you don’t care for my former career -- I’m not particularly fond of looking back on it. But I’d prefer you say it outright instead of making these snide comments whenever it comes up.”

“Ah.” A wave of guilt washes over Misaki and suddenly her shoulders freeze up. “Sorry… I mean, no. I’m just, like… I don’t want to dig up bad memories for you or anything. I know how shitty it makes you feel.”

Chisato crawls over to Misaki, her arms corner her against the loveseat’s arms. She narrows her eyes. Her gaze is as sharp as nails like daggers. “I understand, but you’ve got the wrong idea. I’m actually fairly proud of this one,” she says, leaning in to kiss Misaki on the cheek. “So, shall we watch it together?”

Misaki nods, and Chisato makes herself comfortable beside her again. Being close like this is… kind of nice. Maybe even wonderful. Misaki can’t say it out loud though. They turn the lights off and hit the play button. The opening credits roll, and Misaki starts to feel that maybe she understands her lover a little more -- or a little less?

**Author's Note:**

> hey check out my friend silversilky's kaomaya fic [Slow Motion Replay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635669/chapters/56726704)! i referenced it here with permission from her, it's good as hell.


End file.
